Wunderwaffe DG-2
Wunderwaffe DG-2, (pronounced Vunter-vaffa, English Translation: Wonder Weapon DG-2) or more technically, the Die Glocke 2 (English: The Bell 2) is a new weapon in Shi No Numa, which came out June 11, 2009 for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 along with three other multiplayer maps. Doctor Richtofen is presumed to have created, used, or seen a Wunderwaffe DG-2 before, as he seems to recognize it whenever he obtains it from the mystery box. The DG-2, aka "The Lightning Gun" is the pinnacle of secret Nazi technology. The Nazi's actually tried to create the Wunderwaffe but they had neither the funding or the technology to create the weapon. It was probably a researched item, but they didn't have the resources to create it. Packed with 200,000 amperes of devastating chained electrical current. In-game it is incredibly powerful, sending a bolt of lightning at the targeted enemy, killing it instantly. The bolt then proceeds to hit any other nearby enemies, with no obvious diminished power. These unique attributes, along with its low ammunition capacity (3 charges in a magazine, 15 altogether) and very short range, make it an ideal 'last-resort' or 'room-clearing' weapon. The Wunderwaffe DG-2 can not kill more than 10 zombies at a time. However, if on Solo play, you can finish off an entire round with 3 shots since there is a 24 zombie max (on solo). It also appears to not only instantly kill Hellhounds, but also extinguishes them if they were on fire, meaning that they do not explode after being hit, even if they would normally. This weapon appears to run on power cells that look like light bulbs. Whenever you reload it, you have to eject these "light bulbs" and insert new ones (unlit) before pulling on a lever, lighting up the power cells and therefore putting the Wunderwaffe DG-2 back into a firing mode. The "power switch" is the small red lever in front of the "light bulbs" in the picture to the right. The Wunderwaffe is powered by Ununpentium, better known as Element 115. The Ununpentium then generates electricity which is contained in the three power cells that you reload into the Wunderwaffe. Because of it's recoil, you should shoot the ground to kill the zombies so it won't miss. In the Nazi Zombie bonus level "Der Riese" the Wunderwaffe DG-2 can be upgraded to shoot red lightning and take out more than ten zombies in one shot. Trivia *The Wunderwaffe does not have crosshairs, instead it has a small reticle in the center of the screen. *Said reticle does not get bigger when walking or smaller when crouching, so it can be used when running from many zombies with better effect than a machine gun. *The reticle for the M2 Flamethrower is the same reticle used for the wunderwaffe but bigger. *The addition of the Wunderwaffe to Nazi Zombies has made a new category of weapons, consisting of the Ray Gun and Wunderwaffe. They are often referred to as Alien Guns or Superweapons. They are also called the Wonder Weapons. *There are many different names for it, such as "The Wonder Waffle" because of it's similar spelling. Also, Dempsey refers to the Wunderwaffe by this name. *It can cause damage to the shooter if the round hits near them. *Both Zombies and Hellhounds alike will enter an amusing animation and turn into ashes after being hit. *The Wunderwaffe is a lot like the Lightning Gun from Killzone 2, and works in a similar fashion. *The Wunderwaffe is, like the Ray Gun, fully automatic. However, it has a low rate of fire for an automatic weapon. *If you kill a large group of zombies, you will hear a strange ping or sound. *The Wunderwaffe DG-2 could've been made and experimented with in the new Nazi Zombie map, Der Riese. For more info type in "Die Glocke" on Wikipedia *In reality, the Die Glocke 2 is thought to be able to create a torsion field, which bends space and time, therefore, it is believed to be a time machine. Gallery File:Picture_1.png|A player gets the Wunderwaffe out of the mystery box. File:Picture_2.png|The Wunderwaffe in action. File:Wunderwaffehud.png|The HUD when wielding the Wunderwaffe and it's effects on a Zombie. File:Ironsightsww.png|Iron Sights. File:2close.png|What happens when you fire the weapon too close to yourself. Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Easter eggs